Specimen d05 "Apex Stalker"
| mindmg = 34 | maxdmg = 36 | range = 1 | line of fire = Contact | notes = | game file name = s_trooper_zombie_ninja_super }} Overview The Apex Stalker is a force to be reckoned with, there is no question about that. It comes pre-ranked when your guild receives it, and easily tops the amount of health exhibited by other stalkers, making it a lot less fragile to enemy stalkers as well as bullfrogs and crawlers. It is recommended to be used for its backslash attacks, since that's what stalkers are supposed to do anyways. With three different backslash attacks, it is ready for any situation. The Ice Slash and Bolt Slash attacks deal Crushing type damage, but each have a 50% chance of freezing or stunning the target(s), while the Fire Slash has a 75% chance of infilcting Fire-DOT, which lasts longer than usual (3 turns). The regular cleave attack at r5 can deal a critical hit of 322 damage! With this array of moves, the Apex Stalker is now to be feared by any unit, not just the lonely sniper in the back... Attacks Scythe= | attacks = | power1 = 0 | power2 = 10 | power3 = 58 | power4 = 90 | power5 = 150 | power6 = 210 | power7 = 215 | power8 = 220 | power9 = 225 | accuracy1 = 0 | accuracy2 = 0 | accuracy3 = 0 | accuracy4 = 0 | accuracy5 = 0 | accuracy6 = 0 | accuracy7 = 0 | accuracy8 = 0 | accuracy9 = 0 | game file name = zombie_ninja_slash_ice | notes = }} | targets = Vehicle | targetbox-rows = 11 | power1 = 0 | power2 = 10 | power3 = 58 | power4 = 90 | power5 = 150 | power6 = 210 | power7 = 215 | power8 = 220 | power9 = 225 | accuracy1 = 0 | accuracy2 = 0 | accuracy3 = 0 | accuracy4 = 0 | accuracy5 = 0 | accuracy6 = 0 | accuracy7 = 0 | accuracy8 = 0 | accuracy9 = 0 | game file name = zombie_ninja_slash_lightning | notes = }} | dot = true | dottype = fire | dotduration = 3 | targets = Soldier, Critter | targetbox-rows = 10 | power1 = 0 | power2 = 10 | power3 = 58 | power4 = 90 | power5 = 150 | power6 = 210 | power7 = 215 | power8 = 220 | power9 = 225 | accuracy1 = 0 | accuracy2 = 0 | accuracy3 = 0 | accuracy4 = 0 | accuracy5 = 0 | accuracy6 = 0 | accuracy7 = 0 | accuracy8 = 0 | accuracy9 = 0 | game file name = zombie_ninja_slash_fire | notes = }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | pc7 = | pc8 = | pc9 = | prerankreq1 = 1 | prerankreq2 = 12 | prerankreq3 = 20 | prerankreq4 = 31 | prerankreq5 = 41 | prerankreq6 = 51 | prerankreq7 = | prerankreq8 = | prerankreq9 = | crit1 = 0 | crit2 = 5 | crit3 = 10 | crit4 = 15 | crit5 = 20 | crit6 = 25 | crit7 = 30 | crit8 = 35 | crit9 = 40 | uv1 = 7 | uv2 = 11 | uv3 = 15 | uv4 = 20 | uv5 = 24 | uv6 = 29 | uv7 = 32 | uv8 = 35 | uv9 = 39 | notes = }} Cost Related Category:Boss Strike Category:3.1 Patch